His True Master
by cwgirlup
Summary: Zack has desires that only one person knows.


Title: His True Master  
Author: cwgirlup75  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Zack/?  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Zack has desires that only one person knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hart Hanson owns it all.

A/N: Big time kink. Don't like it, don't read. You have been warned. (PS: The identity of Zack's master is at the end of this fic.) Reviews are my crack. Please feed my habit.

His True Master

Zack sat straight in the chair, waiting for his master to enter the room. He was completely naked save for the Italian leather collar around his pale neck. His master had had the chair specially made to his specifications, with soft padding on the back and seat and restraints on the legs and back. He had cuffed his ankles and left hand as instructed in the note he had found. His right hand remained unrestrained only because he couldn't fasten the last cuff himself.

His eyes were closed, breathing deep and even. Time had melted away for Zack, leaving him conscious only of the beating of his heart and the warm breezes that wafted through the room.. He felt like he had been waiting for hours, though logic told him that the actual time was far shorter.

He heard the front door of the house open and then footsteps on the stairs. He shivered slightly in anticipation and opened his eyes, directing his gaze to the floor. He noticed his master set a large gym bag on the floor and wondered briefly what toys they would be playing with this day.

His master stepped over to him, cuffing Zack's free hand and running his fingers through his hair.

"Hello, pet. I see that you followed my instructions. I think your obedience deserves a reward, don't you?"

Zack's eyes remained locked on the floor. "Whatever pleases you, Master."

"Such a good pet." Zack's master quickly removed his clothes and rummaged through the bag, producing a tube of lube. He knelt in front of the chair and took Zack's semi-hard penis in his mouth. He expertly sucked him, and Zack quickly hardened. When he was fully erect, his master released him and began applying the lubrication, running his slickened hand up the length and squeezing the head, causing a large drop of pre-come to leak out. He leaned over and licked it off, causing Zack to whimper.

"Quiet, pet. I haven't given you permission to make noise. You may only speak when I speak to you."

"I apologize, Master."

"Accepted. If it happens again, there will be punishment."

"I understand, Master."

Such wonderful obedience. He loved playing with Zack this way. "Look at me, pet. I want to see your eyes."

Zack looked up and met his master's eyes as he grasped Zack's erection and lowered himself onto it. He sank down quickly, having obviously stretched himself beforehand. Zack closed his eyes and fought the urge to gasp as the velvety tightness of his master's ass surrounded him.

"Look at me." Zack opened his eyes at the unhappy tone in his master's voice. "That's one, pet. Do not disobey me again." He touched Zack's cheek. "I dislike punishing you, pet, but you must learn to obey my commands."

"I understand, Master. I want nothing more than to please you. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

He leaned in and kissed Zack softly. "There will be time for that later." He grasped Zack's shoulders and began to raise and lower himself, slowly at first but quickly speeding up. He closed his eyes in pleasure when Zack's penis grazed his prostate and began impaling himself harder, feeling his orgasm approach rapidly. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking himself in time with the rise and fall of his hips.

"I'm about to come, my pet. Would you like me to come on you?"

"I want what you want, my Master."

"You learn well, pet. For that, I will allow you to come, but not until I tell you to."

His master jerked his own cock two more times and let go, covering his own hand and Zack's chest with his sperm. Zack gritted his teeth and struggled to hold on as his master's ass pulsed around him. The man sat motionless for a minute or two until his breathing returned to normal. Holding up his come covered hand, he said, "Clean my hand."

Zack eagerly went to work, licking his master's palm and sucking each finger into his mouth until he was sure that every trace of semen was gone. His master smiled, leaning in to slide his tongue into Zack's waiting mouth, tasting both himself and the sweet taste of Zack's mouth combined. He kissed him for several minutes, enjoying the feel of Zack's rigid cock still firmly planted in his ass. With a bit of regret, he released Zack's mouth and looked into his eyes.

"Come for me now, pet."

On cue, Zack erupted, spraying his insides with ropes of hot come and letting out an involuntary wail. He kept his eyes locked on his master's as he came down from the high of orgasm, suddenly feeling exhausted. His master lifted himself off of Zack's lap, hissing as Zack's cock slipped out of his ass. He uncuffed Zack and helped him to his feet, making sure that Zack's legs would support him before leading him into the bathroom. He filled the Jacuzzi tub with warm water and settled Zack inside before climbing in beside him.

He carefully cleaned Zack and himself, them settled back to enjoy the warmth of the water. He looked over at Zack, whose eyes were again lowered in proper submissive form, and touched his cheek.

"Look at me, pet." Zack raised his eyes, and he continued. "That was wonderful, pet. You have come a long way since we began, but you did one thing wrong. Can you tell me what that was?"

Zack's voice was heavy when he answered. "Yes, Master. I cried out without your permission when I came."

He slid his fingers through Zack's hair, a reassuring touch. "Don't sound so sad, my pet. You did break the rules, that's true, but you are still learning."

"I don't want to disappoint you, Master."

"The only way you could disappoint me would be to willfully disobey me."

"I would never do that, Master."

"I know." He kissed Zack gently. "However, you did break the rules twice, and you need to be punished for that. Please dry off and go into the bedroom. I want you to lie face down on the bed and wait for me."

"Yes, Master."

Zack rose out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried himself and headed into the bedroom to await his punishment.

His master sat in the tub for a few more minutes, thinking over Zack's punishment. He truly hated to have to punish him, but part of being a good master was insuring total obedience. He knew that Zack's enjoyment of this role depended on him taking complete control He sighed and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He moved into the living area of the suite and began to look through the bag he brought. He grabbed two things out of the bad as well as the discarded lube and went into the bedroom.

He crossed to the bed where Zack was waiting. He ran a hand down his back and over the curve of his ass, already regretting what he had to do.

"I've thought about your punishment, pet. For each act of disobedience, you will receive ten strokes with the riding crop, and to help you remember your place, you will also receive two strokes with the whip."

Zack began to tremble. The riding crop was bad enough. He had had it used on him before, although nowhere near twenty times, but at least he knew what to expect. The whip, however, was an unknown element. It was a miniature bull whip, three feet in length, and his master had told him that it delivered a blow that stung like fire. He doubted his ability to withstand it.

His master noticed Zack's trembling and guessed the reason for it. "You can handle this, my pet. I don't doubt it. Yes, it will be painful, but the pain will help you remember this punishment and avoid it in the future."

He stroked Zack's ass once more. "I don't want you to move, pet. If you do, the blows may miss their target, and I may hurt you more than intended. Do you need me to tie you or will you be able to keep yourself still?"

"I can remain still, Master."

"Very well, pet. I will warn you in advance that any movement will prolong this punishment. I will also allow you to cry out if you feel the need. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"I want you to pull your knees under you a bit and raise your ass in the air. Keep your face and upper body on the bed."

Zack assumed the position, and his master picked up the riding crop.

"Do you remember your safeword?"

"Yes, Master."

"Tell me."

"Forensic."

"Very good. If this gets to be too much at any point, say the word, and I will stop."

With that, he raised the crop and brought it down sharply on Zack's ass. Zack gasped as his skin flushed an angry pink where the blow had landed. Without pausing, his master delivered another blow, and another until Zack lost count. His master spread out the blows, covering both ass cheeks and the tender skin of his thighs. Tears leaked out of his eyes as the punishment went on. His ass already felt like it was on fire as his master landed the final few blows. He couldn't imagine how he would be able to stand two strokes with the whip. He also realized, much to his embarrassment, that his cock was once again rock hard and leaking.

His master ran a hand over the red flesh, feeling the heat beneath his hand. He thought about ending the punishment here but realized that he couldn't. He had accepted this role and had to follow through.

He raised the whip and eyed his target. He wanted to hit the meatiest past of Zack's ass to minimize the pain while letting him feel what his whip could do. He reminded Zack again of the need to avoid moving and gave him two strokes in quick succession, one on each cheek. He then climbed onto the bed and pulled Zack into his arms, wiping Zack's tears as he sobbed.

"You did wonderfully, pet. I am very proud of you. Hopefully, we will be able to avoid this happening again."

"Yes, Master. I am sorry for my disobedience."

"Lay on your stomach, pet. I want to see the damage."

Zack lay on his stomach and let his master examine his ass. The cheeks were still an angry red, but that would fade within the hour. The worst part were the two angry welts on his ass, but at least he hadn't broken the skin, so no real damage had been done. He carefully rolled Zack onto his back and settled between Zack's legs. Zack winced as his sore ass touched the sheets.

His master grasped Zack's cock and stroked it. "A reward, pet, for taking your punishment so well." He took Zack's cock in his mouth, alternately licking and sucking before relaxing his throat and swallowing him down to the root. He hummed around his cock, and Zack eyes rolled back as his orgasm approached.

"M- May I come, Master?"

A nod was all the permission he needed. His orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train as he shot down his master's throat. He closed his eyes and felt himself slip from his master's mouth. He felt boneless and completely sated, the pain in his ass temporarily forgotten. A few minutes passed and then he felt something slide into his ass. He opened his eyes to see his master sliding two lube covered fingers in and out. He twisted and scissored his fingers, stretching Zack's hole. He removed his fingers and wiped his hands on a towel.

"I'm going to fuck you now, pet. Raise your legs for me."

Zack put a hand behind each knee and raised his legs, feeling incredibly exposed and a little like a girl in this new position. Taking his cock in hand, his master lined it up with Zack's hole and pushed inside. The initial entry burned despite the stretching, and Zack breathed through it, eager to feel his master inside of him. After a few more pushes, he was all the way in. He leaned up and kissed Zack as he began thrusting inside him. Zack loved this feeling more than anything. He loved to be taken this way. It made him feel incredibly loved and protected. A few more thrusts, and Zack felt his master coming deep instead him. He softened and slipped out, stretching out on the bed next to Zack.

A few moments passed, and Zack was beginning to drift into sleep when he felt fingers at his neck. His master gently removed his collar, signaling the end of their session.

"Are you really all right, Zack? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I am a bit sore, but it's nothing more than I asked for. If you are to truly be my master during these sessions, than you have the right to correct me as you see fit."

The other man smiled and pulled the blankets over them both. Zack curled himself against his side, his favorite sleeping position, and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Jack."

THE END

Oh, come on. Did you really think I'd let Zack get it on with anyone but Hodgins? :D


End file.
